


only in my sleep

by mermaidsandswallows



Series: genderbend au [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidsandswallows/pseuds/mermaidsandswallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan wakes up in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only in my sleep

Jehan wakes up with a start. Her hair sticks to her face and the general unpleasantness of the air is too much to bear. The alarm reads well past any reasonable hour, and the entire house is silent. She groans and kicks away the comforter, stumbling out of bed to open the window. The city outside is still, without even the hint of a passing car, and Jehan revels in it. The weather is cool and crisp outside, and it takes all the willpower in her not to go and take a walk. She smiles softly and reaches for her notebook, scrambling around her bed sheets to find her pen before settling down.

It doesn’t take long for Jehan to start getting frustrated and she nearly hurls the notebook away.

“Goddammit,” she breathes, laying her head against the headboard.

Someone in the house turns on a light.

The only other person Jehan knows who would be awake at this hour would be Enjolras — but she’s too busy sulking about Grantaire a couple of blocks away.

Jehan gets up carefully and walks softly out of her room. She shuts her eyes at the sudden brightness, rubbing them furiously.  She and Courfeyrac had gotten the house together soon after senior year of high school, but nothing short of an atomic bomb could wake up Courf. The only other plausible candidate would be—

“—Combeferre?”

Jehan opens her eyes, blinking rapidly before adjusting completely. Combeferre is sitting down in the kitchen with an open book.

“Hello.”

Jehan’s face breaks out in a grin and she nearly skips over to sit down next to Combeferre. “What is this?”

Combeferre sighs and pushes up her glasses. “Some light reading for class.” Jehan doesn’t mention the fact that she’s pretty sure that book’s the largest she’s ever seen. “Why are you awake?” She starts to retort, but the look Combeferre sends her makes her blush and Jehan just gives her a quick shrug.

“Inspiration struck me,” she says, “but it was more like a hit and run.”

“Oh?”

“…Yeah.” Jehan shrugs again. “I’m sure I’ll get it back soon.” She takes out her tangled braid and manages to make a messy bun near the top of her head. Combeferre looks as put-together as always, but that just makes Jehan smile.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Jehan nibbles on her lower lip and brings her legs up, sitting cross-legged in the chair. “I don’t know,” she mutters.

Combeferre smiles at her and flips a page. “I know you’ll get it back. You always do.” Suddenly, there’re butterflies in her stomach and Jehan ignores them the best she can. This was Combeferre. And Jehan is affectionate with  _everyone_ — why should she be any different? She and Courfeyrac have some sort of relationship going on, yes, but it’s as open as it possibly could be without reducing it to just friends-with-benefits. But this was so much more different, and so much more difficult to understand.

She ends up leaning against Combeferre half an hour later, and she’s asleep by the time the book’s finished.

Courfeyrac stumbles into the kitchen around 5, grumbling about  _stupid blondes and their stupid plots to overthrow the government why can’t I sleep in for one night._  She’s fully awake once she sees that both Combeferre and Jehan have fallen asleep.

“Hey,” Courfeyrac says, grinning. She pokes Combeferre, and that wakes her up. “Enjolras needs us to do something.”

Combeferre takes a few seconds to compose herself, grabbing her glasses. “Alright.” She suppresses a yawn, conscious of the fact that Jehan’s gotten quite comfortable. Courfeyrac snorts and gently nudges their friend.

“Babe, wake up.”

Jehan whines in her sleep. Courfeyrac snorts again.

“Fine, we’ll do it the hard way.”She manages to lift up Jehan into her arms, and the latter wraps herself around Courfeyrac. Combeferre just adjusts her glasses, and clears her throat. “Shh, I know what I’m doing.” The implication being that there had been similar situations before, but that was entirely possible — especially with the two of them involved. Combeferre sends her a look, and Courfeyrac just rolls her eyes. She sets Jehan down on her bed gently and kisses her forehead before returning to the kitchen.

Jehan lasts all of thirty minutes by herself before she wakes up again.

She walks out of her room and Combeferre stops midsentence once she sees her.

“Hey,” she says, her voice groggy. “I… I can’t sleep. Alone, I mean.”

And before Combeferre could understand what’s going on, Courfeyrac is grinning and nearly shoving her out of her seat; and Jehan just has a sheepish smile on her face and gives Combeferre a massive hug before the two of them end up in her bed. It’s almost seven, and a nap sounds good for them both, but Jehan decides it’s time for cuddling instead. Which is what they do at first, until she takes it another step and kisses Combeferre softly. She doesn’t even realize it until after the fact. Her eyes go wide and Jehan can’t get away from Combeferre fast enough. She’s about to run away until Combeferre cups her face and kisses her again.

Courfeyrac walks in during the middle of this and concludes it’s best to just join in and create one big cuddle pile. The three of them fall asleep, Jehan sandwiched in the middle of tangled limbs, and the only way they could all fit was if they were as close as possible — which would have been a given either way.

Jehan wakes up first, and she couldn’t be happier as she starts scribbling down words in her notebook.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is femmeprouvaire c:
> 
> things are usually posted there first~.


End file.
